


First Kiss

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Simon's mentioned in it too but he's not really like... IN IT in it u know, btw my hc is that tom's mom is from america and she wants him to learn english, but if i do then the rating is definitely gonna go up if u know what i mean lol, not sure if i'm gonna continue this or not, so she sent him to an english school in kyoto, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: Shizuo hasn't had his first kiss yet.Tom has.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Tanaka Tom, Heiwajima Shizuo/Tanaka Tom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a really long time since I've posted anything at all, so I decided to share this. I really hope you find joy in it.

Shizuo and Tom sat at a table in Russia Sushi, drinking soda and tea, respectively. The restaurant, if it could even be called that, was mostly empty. As they waited for their subpar sushi, they looked out the window, watching the beaming headlights from cars one after another. 

Shizuo looked across the table at Tom. He was resting his chin on his hand. The lights from the passing cars reflected in his eyes. Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Hey, Tom,” he said before he could stop himself. 

Tom glanced at him. “Hmm?” 

“Do you remember when we were in middle school, and you… uh…” Shizuo lowered his voice. “You… you asked to be my first kiss?” 

Tom’s eyes widened. Then, his eyelids lowered, and a blush crept onto his face. He subtly moved the hand on his chin to cover his mouth in embarrassment. “Yes. I remember.” 

“Well…” Shizuo trailed off. “Who did it end up being with?” 

Tom cleared his throat. “Someone I went to high school with in Kyoto.” 

Shizuo tried not to let his disappointment show. Tom had told him a few stories about what going to an English high school in Kyoto was like, but he had a feeling that Tom had left out some of the details, especially about girls. 

Of course, everyone had their secrets, and Tom was just another person. But he wasn’t just another person to Shizuo, and that was why hearing it hurt. Shizuo wanted to know about Tom’s first kiss, but he also didn’t. 

Before Shizuo could ask another question and have his heart broken a second time, Simon walked up to their table and set down their sushi trays. 

“Shizuo, why you so sad?” Simon asked, frowning back at him. “You’re hungry. Eat sushi, you know? It good. It make you smile.” 

“Thanks, Simon,” Tom cut in, smiling nervously as he felt hot anger starting to emanate from Shizuo. He inconspicuously rested his hand on Shizuo’s, rubbing his thumb over his hand to soothe him. 

Simon glanced at their hands before flashing them a knowing grin and walking away. 

Tom sighed and pulled his hand away. 

Shizuo bit the inside of his cheek. “Thanks. Almost lost my cool again.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tom told him, breaking his wooden chopsticks and seeking out which piece of sushi looked the least suspicious. “You wanna talk about it?” 

“Not here, no,” Shizuo said. “Can we… can we talk in private after this?” 

Tom looked confused, but he nodded. 

After they ate their sushi in awkward silence, Shizuo insisted on paying (“You paid last time,” he’d said), and then they left, Simon smiling at them wider than usual. 

Shizuo led the way to Tom’s place. He knew the route by heart, having already spent so much time there with his friend-turned-coworker. He could feel Tom eyeing him with concern, but neither man said anything until they were safely inside Tom’s condo with the door locked. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your offer to me in middle school,” Shizuo finally said. He took a deep breath. “I… wish you’d just… kissed me then.” 

Both men blushed a deep crimson red. They looked away, Tom scratching his elbow and Shizuo scratching his head. 

“And why’s that?” Tom managed to say. 

“Because…” Shizuo sighed. “I’m in my mid-twenties, and I still haven’t had my first kiss.” 

Tom’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Really? A handsome guy like you?” 

“Nobody’s been interested,” Shizuo admitted. He plopped himself down on Tom’s couch, feeling a little better now that he’d told him. “Everyone’s too scared of me. And why wouldn’t they be?” 

“Now, that’s not true,” Tom said, crossing his arms. “You have a reputation here, sure, but I’ve seen plenty of girls check you out. You’re not interested in any of them?” 

“Nope.” 

“Really?” Tom asked. He joined Shizuo at the couch and put his legs up on the coffee table. “Why not?” 

Shizuo stared straight ahead at the blank television screen. He swallowed. He could feel the tension in the air increasing by the second. Shizuo didn’t answer, and that was an answer in itself. 

“Oh, I see,” Tom whispered. He nudged Shizuo’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. You know I wouldn’t care about something like that, right?” 

“Couldn’t risk it,” Shizuo mumbled. “You’re my best friend, and I—I didn’t want to lose you. But… I’m sorry for keeping it a secret from you.” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Tom said. He took a deep breath, smoothed out his pants, and rested his hands in his lap. “I, uh, I’ve actually been keeping a similar secret from you.” 

Shizuo perked up at that. “Oh?” 

“I’m bi.” 

“Oh!” 

“And my first kiss was with another guy.” 

“Oh!?” 

Tom chuckled at the surprised look on Shizuo’s face. “It was in Kyoto. You already know how my mom wanted me to learn English, and that’s why she sent me to that English school in Kyoto. Well, I met this British guy there, and he was my tutor in English since he was better at it than I was. I still can’t speak English for shit. But I guess his Japanese was good enough for him to know that I was interested in him, so… one thing led to another… you know.” 

Shizuo didn’t know, but he nodded. 

Tom reclined in his seat and closed his eyes. “Things kinda fell apart when he stopped feeling the same way, but we stayed friends. And after him was a girl that I complained about English with, but she ended up being kinda clingy. And after her was a guy who I went on a couple of dates with but ended up not really having feelings for.” 

“I’m not surprised,” Shizuo said, pushing aside his jealousy and smiling sadly. “I guess I should have known that a guy like you would have had his first kiss by now.” 

“Hey,” Tom said. He was blushing. Despite his embarrassment, he met Shizuo’s eyes. “That middle school offer is still open, you know.” 

“H-Huh?” Shizuo stammered. 

“I mean it,” Tom said, glancing away. “If you really want your first kiss, I could give it to you.” 

Shizuo gulped. Tom was his coworker and his best friend, and a kiss would jeopardize everything they had. Against his better judgment, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Shizuo said, “but I really don’t know how.” 

“That’s alright,” Tom said. He turned to the right to face Shizuo and scooted forward. “It’s not that hard. You’ll realize there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Shizuo nodded. Tom cupped his cheek, turning his head to him, and Shizuo felt his heart flutter with nerves when he looked at him. But then his nerves went away as he continued looking at Tom. This man was his best friend, and he knew him and trusted him enough to know that they’d always be friends no matter what. 

“You just need to lean in, close your eyes, and pucker up,” Tom said. His hands moved to rest on Shizuo’s shoulders, and Shizuo felt relief spread through his body at Tom’s touch. “You ready to try?” 

Shizuo couldn’t talk, so he nodded. 

“Alright,” Tom said with a laugh. His hands moved from Shizuo’s shoulders to his hands, and only then did Shizuo notice how nervous Tom was. His hands were clammy, and his grip was tight. 

“So… just lean in, close your eyes, and kiss,” Shizuo muttered, finding his voice. “Doesn’t sound too hard. Alright. Let’s try it.” 

Tom looked even better up close. Shizuo’s heart fluttered at the sight of Tom’s handsome face with his perfectly styled locs, his glasses that framed his warm eyes, his button nose, his sweet smile, his clear skin… 

They both leaned in, and at first, they clumsily bumped noses. Shizuo was about to open his eyes and apologize, but he found himself holding his breath when he felt Tom’s lips on his. The kiss lasted for three seconds before Tom broke away from the kiss, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Something wrong?” Shizuo asked. His heart began pounding. Did he fuck this up? Uh-oh. He probably fucked this up. 

“No, it’s just… Were you holding your breath?” Tom asked, his head tilted cutely to the side. “You don’t have to do that when you kiss. That’s just in romance novels.” 

“Oh,” Shizuo said. Well, that was embarrassing. “Could I try again?” 

“Sure.” 

Tom held Shizuo’s face with two hands, and Shizuo wasn’t nervous this time. When their lips touched, Shizuo could swear he felt Tom smiling into the kiss. Tom’s lips were soft and warm, and Shizuo sighed, fighting the urge to reach up to grab Tom by his lapels and kiss him deeper. He refused to grab Tom by the collar. Shizuo pulled away, sighing contentedly with a smile on his face. 

Tom’s eyes fluttered open. “You’re a good kisser,” he said. “Not perfect, but good for your first kiss.” 

“Really?” Shizuo asked, feeling a little giddy. “How could I improve?” 

“I could show you,” Tom said. His smile was confident, but his eyes were nervous. 

Yeah, Tom was flirting with him. 

Shizuo nodded, and Tom’s lips were on his again in an instant. Shizuo fought back the urge to moan as Tom deepened the kiss, grabbing onto Shizuo’s shirt as he did so. Shizuo felt Tom’s tongue flick out and lick his lips and he was suddenly very, very turned on. 

Tom broke the kiss, panting. He and Shizuo were both red-faced. Tom wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, and fuck, if Shizuo wasn’t hard before, he was now. That simple action went straight to his dick. He hoped it wasn’t visible. 

“So, uh, that’s how you kiss,” Tom said, still catching his breath. He caught Shizuo’s eye, and they both burst into a fit of awkward giggles. 

-

That night, Shizuo slept soundly in his own apartment. He fell asleep quickly. He dreamed, but he couldn’t remember the contents. When he awoke, he felt well-rested. It was the first time in a long time that he felt that way. 

He met Tom outside his apartment as usual. Shizuo was smiling. Tom wasn’t. At the sight of Tom looking so serious, Shizuo frowned. “Tom?” 

“I want to talk to you about something,” Tom said. He made a hand motion as if to wipe away the thought. “It can wait until after work.” 

Shizuo walked alongside Tom, hands in his pockets as they walked to their first client. Shizuo felt anxiety building in his chest. This was definitely about last night. It had to be. 

They had a long, mostly uneventful day. Shizuo had only needed to rough up two people, because their clients were surprisingly cooperative that day. The entire day, Shizuo felt like his heart might stop beating. He was ridden with anxiety, totally on edge. 

When night fell, Tom turned to Shizuo. “My place again?” he asked. 

Shizuo nodded, and they set off for Tom’s condo. 

Once they were safely inside with the door locked behind them, Tom turned to Shizuo. “Do you think I’m taking advantage of you?” Tom asked. “Because you’re my employee, you know? I started thinking about it, and I don’t think it’s right for a boss to kiss their employee.” 

“You think of me as an employee?” Shizuo asked incredulously. 

Tom winced. “No, Shizuo, of course not, you’re my friend first and my employee second—” 

“But Tom,” Shizuo said, “we’re not really like a boss and an employee. We’re more like coworkers.” 

“Really?” Tom said. “You think so?” 

“Of course. You and I both have the same boss. You hired me, but you’re not my boss, and you weren’t taking advantage of me,” Shizuo said. He wanted to hug Tom, but he stopped himself. He didn’t want to touch Tom too much. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

“But I’m the one that pays you since I help the boss deal with payroll,” Tom said. “Isn’t that the type of thing a boss would do?” 

“I guess so, but it’s not like… I mean…” Shizuo trailed off. “We’re more like business partners, because you can’t collect debt without me, and I can’t collect debt without you.” 

Tom rubbed his chin and looked up at the ceiling. Shizuo’s heart skipped a beat. Had Tom really been worrying about him? The thought made him feel warm inside.   
“…Alright,” Tom said at last. “So last night won’t get in the way of work?” 

“Not at all,” Shizuo said. He felt his brain going haywire. So did Tom want to date him or not? Was it really just a kiss? Shizuo thought he felt something more… 

“So Tom,” Shizuo said. 

Tom looked up, one of his shorter locs falling into his eyes. “Yes?” 

“Will you go out with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please show your love by commenting, favoriting, or giving kudos! 
> 
> Thank you so much! :) <3


End file.
